


Flirt

by aCyanideKiss



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aCyanideKiss/pseuds/aCyanideKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke isn't a slut, he just likes to flirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

L U K E ‘ S P . O . V  
I sat on the couch and watched Ashton bang on his drums. “YOu know Ashton I would let you band me harder than those drums.” I say. “Yeah I know Luke you would also let Michael and Calum fuck you along with most boys in the area.” Ashton says coldly. Now that hurt. “Are you calling me a slut Ashton?” I ask. “Yes Luke you’re a dirty slut, and if I’m being honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if you had a STD.” Ashton said. Okay now that really hurt. “Wow Ashton that’s so fucking kind of you and to let you know I’m not a slut I’m a flirt and I have never said I’d let Mikey or Calum bang me. I actually like you, you asshole!” I say and run out of the room into my room.

A S H T O N ‘ S P . O .V  
Damnit that was so fucking stupid. HOw could I say that to Luke. I mean I don’t like him like that but that was still so mean to say to someone especially when they have a crush on you. “What’s wrong with Luke?” Michael said running into the room. “I um called him a slut and well um he-” I began but Michael cut me off. “You called him a slut you asshole! We all know Luke likes to flirt but calling him a slut is out of line!” He yelled slamming me against the wall. Then Calum came in “Hey guy what was that noise- Holy shit Michael! What the fuck are you doing!” he said running over and pulling Michael off of me.  
“Ashton called Luke a slut!” Michael said brushing himself off. “What the fuck Ashton, okay hold up. Michael will you please either go check on Luke or hang in the kitchen for a minute.” Calum said and Michael left, throwing one last glare at me. “Look Calum I only did because he was hitting on me and-” I started and Calum cut me off. “Look Ashton Michael has a crush on Luke and he’s the one Luke goes to when he needs to talk about you. SO you upsetting Luke upset Michael because even though being hurt by Luke’s crush on you he still wants him to be happy.” Calum said. “Okay just let me go talk to Luke I think I got this.” I say with a small smile. “What are you planning Irwin?” Calum asks. “Oh trust me if this goes well Michael will be in heaven.” I say running out the room.

I got to Luke’s room and knocked “Who is it.” Luke said his voice horse most likely from crying. “It’s Ashton, can I come in?” I ask. “Why wanna tell me how much of a whore I am?” Luke says hurt in his voice. I open the door and sit next to him. “Luke I’m sorry I called you a slut, I was out of line but I wanted to tell you I don’t like you like that.” I say. “Wow thanks Ashton what are you going to tell me now I only have three months to live?” Luke says. I look down “No but I know a pretty handsome young lad that fancies you.” I say. 

Luke’s face lights up “Who?” he asks. I lean in a whisper “Michael.” His eyes widen and says “ReallY?” I smile and nod. “Well he is pretty attractive.” Luke says and I smile. “Maybe you should ask him out.” I say. Luke looks at me and says “Where is he?” “The kitchen with Calum.” I say. Luke bolts out the door and down the stairs. I wonder how this will go.

M I C H A E L ‘ S P . O . V  
I was sitting there in the kitchen with Calum still mad at Ashton, when Luke comes in and says “Calum can I talk to Michael, alone for a minute?” Calum gets up and nods. Once Calum’s out of the Kitchen Luke looked up at me and said “Ashton told me about how you feel and I want to know, Michael Gordon Clifford will you be my boyfriend?” Then he bit his like the sexy little fuck he is. I smiled “Yes Luke of course.” I say then he pulls me in a kisses me. It’s sweet and makes my heart flutter.

“You’re cute.” Luke said breaking the kiss and I giggle. “Thanks you’re not too bad looking yourself.” I say and kiss him again. He giggled and said “You’re also a good kisser.” I smile and say “Thanks babe you’re pretty good too you little flirt.” He laughs and says “I am a flirt aren’t I?” He pecked my lips then Calum and Ashton came in and Cal said “Aww look Ash aren’t they too cute?” To which Ash replied. “Yes they are I ship it they’re my otp.” Me and Luke then I kissed Luke again, ignoring Calum and Ashton’s remarks on ‘PDA’.


End file.
